Sans façon, merci
by EternalCarnival
Summary: Ce front, elle avait le même. Comme elle avait les mêmes cheveux, le même nez, la même bouche et les mêmes yeux. Après tout, ils étaient bien jumeaux, donc c'était logique. Elle les avaient longtemps contemplés, ces visages si semblables. Le sien, dans le miroir et celui de son frère autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais à ce moment-là, elle avait tout sauf envie de croiser son regard.


Heya!  
Ceci est juste un petit truc totalement random que j'ai pondu en cette belle journée pluvieuse. Il faisait pas beau dehors et j'avais plein de sentiments contradictoires dans ma tête alors j'ai ouvert Word et suis partie en plein délire.  
Bon, ça a pris une tournure totalement inattendu mais je n'avais aucun scénario dans ma tête quand j'ai commencé c'te chose.  
Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous arriverez à comprendre à peu près tout.

* * *

« Sans façon, merci. »

Et parce que ça faisait mal, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle aurait pu essayer de lutter mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

« _Sans façon, merci ?_ » Franchement, elle aurait pu sortir quelque chose de plus… convenable, un tant soit peu.

Il dit quelque chose mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient, alors elle releva la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme.

« Tant pis. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute. »

Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, hein ? A toujours essayer de ne pas assumer ses responsabilités… Tout simplement pitoyable.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'en aille. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit jamais venu. Mais il était venu et maintenant ils étaient là, lui bafouillant et elle au bord de la crise de larme.

« Tu… tu veux pas t'en aller par hasard ? »

Toujours plus cruelle. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Mais ce n'était pas ça, elle voulait juste qu'il la laisse seule, qu'il arrête de s'obstiner.

Il arrêta son monologue hésitant et hocha la tête, compatissant. Elle n'eut même pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il tentait de sourire maladroitement, retenant lui aussi l'eau qui menaçait de couler.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait été si froide. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'avait pas voulu ça.

Elle cligna des yeux, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.  
A travers la pelicule d'eau salée qui brouillait sa vision, elle arrivait quand même à apercevoir son visage. Une masse de cheveux blonds, un nez froncé, une bouche tremblotante, déformée dans un rictus qui se voulait amical, et deux grands yeux azurins, qui la fixaient de cette manière qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle détourna le regard et se concentra sur son front.

Ce front, elle avait le même. Comme elle avait les mêmes cheveux, le même nez, la même bouche et les mêmes yeux. Après tout, ils étaient bien jumeaux, donc c'était logique.

Elle les avaient longtemps contemplés, ces visages si semblables. Le sien, dans le miroir et celui de son frère autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais là, à ce moment-là, elle avait tout sauf envie de croiser son regard.

Elle était cruelle. Elle était méchante et égoiste, égoiste de ne pas vouloir le regarder en face alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne demandait que ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle lui en voulait – même c'était sa faute à la base, s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, rien. Elle ne lui en voulait en rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas croiser ses yeux si tristes. Car elle se sentait mauvaise, mauvaise et coupable. Elle lui avait donné de l'espoir après tout. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter de le suivre. Mais c'était passé et maintenant, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part le supplier de partir.

« Va-t'en, va-t'en… C'est déjà assez dur comme ça… »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, même si elle savait qu'entre eux deux, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en argumentation.

Toujours gamine, hein ?

Mais ça avait marché. Il avait cédé.

Quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche mais elle se refusa à les écouter, encore une fois.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement sur le front, n'allant pas jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau tomber de ses yeux mais elle n'y fit pas attention, trop concentrée sur les siennes.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard triste et disparu de son champ de vision.

Ça y était, il était enfin parti.

Elle pouvait enfin s'autoriser à lâcher prise.

Les souvenirs remontèrent alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

* * *

« _Ça te dérange pas Rinnie, vraiment ?_ »

Il était venu, ou plutôt revenu. Pour elle, pour la voir, alors qu'elle l'avait ignoré pendant longtemps, essayant d'ignorer les signaux qu'il lui envoyait, se disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, n'avaient pas le droit.

« _Non, aucun souci. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils penseront de nous. Désolée de pas avoir accepté plus tôt…_ »

Mais on ne peut pas mentir aux sentiments…

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait et finalement, elle s'était surprise à attendre à son tour. Après avoir découvert la nature des sentiments qu'il avait à son égard, elle avait elle aussi remis en compte son point de vue à propos de celui qui ne voulait pas qu'être son frère.

« _Pas grave, aucun problème. Bon, on y va? J'aimerais qu'on aille fêter ça quelque part… Hmm, dis, ça te dérange si on se tient par la main?_»

Plus de mensonge, plus d'inconforts entre les deux. Il lui avait demandé et elle avait accepté, et maintenant ils pouvaient ête heureux.

« _T'es si gêné que ça ? Ça te ressemble pas, Lenny !_ »

Il l'avait donc pris par la main et ils avaient couru. Couru le long de cette grande avenue qu'elle adorait parcourir, surtout après la tombée du jour car elle pouvait admirer les enseignes lumineuses et colorées des magasins. Mais cette nuit elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'arrêter pour flâner.

Len la tenait comme un fou et il avait foncé, évitant les nombreux obstacles qui encombraient l'allée.

Ils étaient en train de traverser la grande rue centrale quand Rin avait sentit quelque chose tomber de sa poche.

«_ Merde ! La figurine que Len m'a acheté !_ »

Ils étaient presque arrivés au niveau du trottoir mais Rin n'avait pas hésité. Elle s'était dégagée de l'emprise de son jumeau et était retournée en arrière, bien décidée à récupérer le cadeau que Len avait eu du mal à trouver. C'était une miniature de road-roller jaune canari et la jeune fille la voyait distinctement, au milieu des bandes du passage clouté. Elle s'était jetée en avant, sa main à toucher le petit objet, alors que Len criait :

« _Rin ! Reviens, le feu est…_ »

Et un grand choc.

Puis elle, allongée sur le sol, ne sentant plus ses membres antérieurs et lui, agenouillé à côté d'elle, essayant de faire bonne figure.

Il lui avait demandé d'une voix tremblante si elle voulait un chewing-gum, car il en avait à la mandarine et il savait que c'était son parfum favori. (Le pauvre, tellement ahuri pour dire quelque chose qui tenait la route). Et elle lui avait répondu que non, sans façon, merci. (Elle aurait préféré de l'eau, un grand verre d'eau.)

Elle ne savait pas si ses machoires pouvaient mâcher quelque chose, une douleur sourde circulant à travers son corps.

Et elle avait refusé de se laisser aller devant lui, car ils s'étaient promis d'être fort tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait essayé de retenir ses larmes le plus longtemps possible, il ne devait absolument pas les voir.

Mais elle avait failli.

Il avait pu voir qu'elle souffrait, qu'elle allait mourir et que c'était de sa faute. Tordu comme il était, Len avait du se dire, en voyant le corps disloqué de sa sœur tâché de sang, que s'il n'avait pas couru, s'il avait pris son temps, s'il avait résisté, s'il ne l'avait pas lâché ou même s'il s'était jeté à temps sur elle afin de prendre sa place et la protéger, elle n'aurait pas été dans cet état-là. Même il n'avait pas pu et c'était maintenant elle, Rin, la sœur garçon manqué qui était sensée les protéger tous les deux, qui était allongé sur le ciment froid, à attendre que la mort la prenne. Et c'était lui qui allait s'en vouloir pour le reste de sa vie.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus dur entre partir et rester ?

Rin ne trouvait pas de réponse exacte à cette question mais se dit que dans les deux cas, il n'y avait que douleur et souffrance qui subsistait.

Et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir, qu'il était parti, elle pouvait fermer les yeux, oublier son orgueil et se laisser sombrer lentement dans le sommeil noir et profond qu'on appelle mort.

Cette nuit-là Rin Kagamine, 17 ans, décéda d'un accident de la route, percutée par une voiture, devant les yeux de son frère jumeau Len Kagamine.

* * *

...

Bon, voilà, c'est pas rigolo, je vous le concède.  
Mais est-ce que vous l'avez vu venir?  
Parce que moi je m'attendais pas à ça en écrivant "Sans façon, merci.". J'ai commencé à envisager la mort de Rin que vers le milieu de cet OS... A la base, j'étais partie pour une histoire un peu banal d'un rejet amoureux mais c'était pas rigolo. Donc voilà.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est du pur freestyle donc si c'est un peu décousu et pas très net, j'en suis désolée. Mais j'espère que vous avez à peu près tout compris!

Et je suis vraiment désolée pour le non-update de "The Evillious Chronicles" mais mon ordi a planté, on a du le rebooter et j'ai perdu mes fichiers, y compris ce que j'avais écrit sur Chrono Story... Donc il faut que je m'y remette mais comprenez-moi, j'ai un peu perdu la flamme (surtout que j'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre à la base).  
Mais il arrivera, un jour ou l'autre!

Bref, en espérant que ça vous a plu,  
Eternal Carnival.


End file.
